The Black Widow
by Vibrant Feathers
Summary: Black Widows lure their prey in with their colours. With biting poison, they leave their prey defenseless. To, Misora, that's exactly what Setsuko does. SasukexOC
1. Misora

Hayashi Misora dashed through the pale moonlight searching for darkness, her only comfort. What she had seen made her blood bubble with anger and frustration.

'How could she?' was the only thing that Misora could think of.

Her legs grew numb and the only way that she could move them was with pure will and determination. She was too upset about this to stop now. And on she ran until she reached a small shop in the midst of the town. Pulling open the metal door, Misora ran inside swiftly and quietly.

Up the staircase and down the hall into the second door on the right. Crashing onto the soft bed, tears began to flow down her pale face. It was all the 13 year old could do. She did not have the strength to hold herself up any longer. Her stomach tumbled and clenched violently, almost sending up any meals she may have wanted to digest.

Her breathing was heavy and faltered every so often in her attempts to calm herself. All failed. Of course they would. What she had seen was so incredebly heart wrenching, that it could have made Uchiha Sasuke cry. At the thought of the raven haired boy, her heart skipped a beat.

He was older by 3 years, sure, but to Misora, age did not make a difference. She was abosultely convinced that she was completely in love with him. At first she had doubted herself, but staring into those cool onyx eyes made her positive.

There was only one problem.

And that, was Uchiha Setsuko. You see, Setsuko was Misora's sensei; the sensei of Team 11. Another thing that Misora had just recently found out about, was that she was Sasuke's girlfriend.

This time, Misora's stomach clenched. Deep in her heart, a hatred for her sensei grew. In truth, the loathed her every being since day 1. At first she did not understand why and it was just a compulsive emotion. But now she had come to realize the truth.

Setsuko did not love Sasuke and if anything, she was just using him for her own gain. Popularity perhaps. It made Misora unbelievably upset that he did not see it. Why couldn't he see that his 'girlfriend' was so phony? Did he not notice how warmth radiated warmth off of Misora when he was around?

To Misora, Setsuko was a black widow spider. With her honey brown eyes, she would coax her prey to trust her and with her pale pink lips, make them believe all of her lies. She would lead them to her web with the colours of her outside shell and after falling into her trap, she would strike with her venomous fangs, leaving them totally and utterly defenseless.

Misora knew this was a fact. Afterall, she had seen it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Team 11 left the training grounds after another full day of training. They were totally wiped out after having to spar with another team AND complete several missions. Tohru, the team's only boy groaned loudly after attempting to walk faster. His legs were probably as heavy as Misora's were._

_Sundown had already passed several hours before and the almost full moon was shining brightly. Misora looked up at it, studying it carefully. There were several craters, making the illusion of a face on it's milky surface. It could make any setting romantic beyond belief. This made her sigh almost inaudibly._

_Kyoko, or Kyo for short, quickly glanced over at her before looking forward again. She was the opposite of Misora, calm, cool, collected. She was also stronger, being the top genin of thier generation. It only made sense, her being a Hyuuga, she was expected to be the best of the best. She had dark brown hair and a sort of off-white colour of eyes. Her figure was nice, but she always hid it under a poncho because she was more of a tomboy character. Misora almost felt sorry for her._

_Tohru, was quite different as well. Sporting light brown hair and vibrant green eyes, he could be quite loud and annoying, but when times called for it, dead serious. He was also probably stronger than her, using mostly ninjutsu. It could only be expected for Misora was a genjutsu user, having the art of illusions fight for her. This made her have a stronger sense of mind than the other two._

_While caught up in thought, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had forgotten something at those wretched training grounds. Inwardly cursing, she spun around and dashed back to where she came._

_Upon arrival, she masked what chakra she had left and paused for a moment. She knew that she was not alone as she creeped through the trees. Peeking into the clearing, her blood ran cold._

_There stood her sensei, Setsuko and her true love, Sasuke. They were whispering something to each other that Misora could not make out. She strained her ears as much as she could but no avail. Suddenly, Setsuko made a quick movement._

_Misora held back a gasp at the sight, having the only sound being heard was the shattering of her heart._

_Her lips on his._

_Was Misora anyone else, this scene would have been romantic and beautiful. But to her, this was betrayal. Her sensei knew about the fact that she was in love with the boy. Yet she turns around and does this? She really was two-faced._

_Not being able to stand it any longer, Misora whipped around and ran as fast as she could with as much strength as she could muster._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was terrible. Somehow, Setsuko had gotten her claws around him. She lured him into her web of deciet. She was going to use him, and then break his heart once he falls in love with her. That was just it. Sasuke wouldn't fall in love with her.

Misora knew that to him, beauty wasn't just skin deep and that was exactly the beauty of the black widow. On the outide, black in colour with a blood red pattern they show off to find a mate, the widow was very attractive. On the inside however, they were disgusting, and that was just thier true selves.

They were disgusting.

And soon, Sasuke would see the truth about her sensei. He would see that Setusko's beauty was only skin deep and her love was all an act. That would be the time when Misora showed her true colours to him. He would then love her. Perhaps, even as much as she loved him. And for her...

That would be a dream come true.


	2. Setsuko

The moon shone with a smooth white light. It illuminated the two figures in the clearing with it's beams. One of the figures, smaller in stature, rested her hands on her hips as the other stared at her with his dark onyx eyes.

None dared to speak above a whisper, careful not to disturb the surrounding forest. Setsuko's light pink lips smiled at the boy. She had known him for quite some time now and was probably the closest person to him. The only person to ever fully understand him.

At first, she believed that a girl like her would have no chance in winning his heart, so decided to make friends. Sasuke, who was always a quiet boy with no friends, did not respond to the Setsuko's talking. After some time though, the heavy sheet of ice finally cracked. This was by the docks in the moonlight.

From then, they grew closer and closer together, before she finally admitted to have taken a liking to him. At the docks once again, they both shared their first real kiss. Together. This was the starting of something worth more than either of them would have ever thought.

When it finally came out into the open, everyone thought that she only liked him for his appearence, with his raven hair and pale complexion. But this was far from true.

She did not like him. She didn't like anything about him. Truthfully, she loved him. Now many say that love is a strong word but for Setsuko, it wasn't strong enough. She needed him to survive, and her every thought was clouded by him.

He intoxicated her, like a snake's venom. The snake coiled around her, and she hoped with everything that she had, that it would never let go. That she would forever stay in its grasp.

As all of this scattered across her mind, her heart worked faster, just as it did down by the docks many years ago. Something suddenly drew her forward, a force so powerful, so intense. She couldn't even stop herself, being so caught up in thought and impulse.

Her lips brushed against his softly before she closed her eyes. His arms pulled her in even closer, deepening the kiss. Still, Sasuke was gentle and slightly timid. The scene was romantic in all, the lake behind them, shimmering under the dancing stars. But none of it mattered.

All that mattered to Setsuko, was that Sasuke was there, in front of her. Holding her close. Drawing away, she rested her head on his chest to hear his steady heartbeat and his soft whispering.

It soothed her soul and chased away all of her pain when she heard him speak those words. The immortal words that she would only ever say to him and hoped that he would only ever say to her. The words that she hoped would follow them wherever they dared to go, bonding them together.

Those words that she craved with every part of her.

The words that she needed to carry on.

"I love you"

Before she finally caught her long awaited breath, a rustle from the trees sounded.

Someone was there.


End file.
